Fallen Angels
by Talven
Summary: Part 1 of the Weeping Angel Saga. The First Doctor, with Ben and Polly, stumble across the Angels in 1960's London- and set off a chain of events that span the Doctor's life. Other Parts will feature different Doctors. Give it a shot and Enjoy :
1. Angels in the Dark

No copyright infringement intended. Part 1 of the Weeping Angel Saga.

Chapter 1

_Don't blink._

_Blink and you are dead._

That is what the Doctor warned Sally Sparrow in 2008. Unfortunately, neither the Doctor nor Sally Sparrow was around to warn the young couple who, fresh from a night out in the club and looking for somewhere private, stumbled upon a graveyard in the outskirts of London late one summer night in 1964. A graveyard was the perfect site for privacy, the young man thought. Nobody would be wandering a graveyard during the early hours of the morning. Nobody human anyway.

"Are you sure about this Robert?" the young lady, Patricia, slurred. Something at the back of her mind was nagging her. She had a fair bit to drink. Saturday nights were a revelation to her. Gone were the days when she used to sit at home and read a book quietly. She had discovered Rock and Roll. The Beatles were her favourite to dance to and when some of her friends asked her to come out to the local club, she couldn't resist. The thought of being rebellious filled her body with excitement. She snuck out at night so her parents would not notice her gone and went to the club and had the time of her life. She had never experienced alcohol before but knew the effects it had, so was hesitant at first but started to relax and enjoy.

She had caught eyes with a stunning guy. To her he looked like a John Lennon in the making. The alcohol now flowing through her veins, she was glad when he came over and whispered in her ear "you're lovely you are".

One thing led to another, and before she knew she had left her friends and followed the guy Robert. This was it, she thought. This will be the first time I do it!, she screamed silently to herself, hardly containing her excitement. Her excitement slowly faded however, when she realised that this man was not taking her back to his house but to a random graveyard. It is amazing how quick you can brush off the effects of alcohol when suddenly terrified. She did not like graveyards at the best of times, but something was seriously nagging her this time around.

"Sure, don't you want some fun honey? I've been here plenty of times its dead quiet," Robert said confidently. He would not admit it, but he too also felt a change from previous times he had visited with girls from the nightclub. Sexual drive always overtakes the brain in the man's case, and this one was a beauty. He was not about to let her get away so easily, but there was something different about the graveyard tonight- as if they were being watched.

"This place is spooky." Patricia mumbled, and even Robert had to agree. The moon was full tonight and it was a beautiful summer. The air was still warm, but he noticed something different about the graveyards tonight but started doubting himself. The headstones stood at awkward angles after years of being unattended to. It was not the headstones that were bothering him though. Even though alcohol was in his veins, he could never remember statues of angels sitting on some plinths or dotted randomly around the graveyard. He could make out that the angels were covering their faces also which also disturbed him slightly. Coming up from a strict religious upbringing, he saw no reason why any mason would hide the features of angels. They were creatures of God, after all.

"Here is good." Robert said, pulling up behind a large headstone and far enough away from the track for anybody to notice. He started to kiss Patricia. This was Patricia's first kiss and she was loving it. She felt all grown up. She was a woman now, not a silly little girl. She would have enjoyed it more, had it not been for the cracking of a twig nearby.

"What was that?" Patricia asked, stopping kissing midway to look about. Robert had a quick look about and saw no-one. His eyes settled on one of the angels. My eyes must be playing tricks on me, he thought to himself. It's the alcohol, I could have sworn the statues faces were covered a moment ago. He brushed it off and continued kissing.

"It was nothing babe. Come on don't ruin the moment with a case of the spooks" Robert said quickly, trying to get this over with quickly now, as something was not right about the graveyard.

Patricia closed her eyes, and put the sound behind her. A fox, must have been, she thought. She carried on kissing Robert, enjoying every moment. He started to move his hands down her back and let him take control. Both their eyes were closed, lost in the moment.

She suddenly jumped back.

"What's wrong weren't you enjoying that?" Robert asked, slightly annoyed in mid flow she had taken a fright. He was silently frustrated that he picked this one. He could have picked one of the others but she had taken his fancy. He wished he had picked another one more eager. This one spooks easily.

Patricia stood there silently. Her mouth was in a silent scream. Her eyes were wide and terrified. She could hardly move.

Robert looked about as he gathered somebody, more than likely the police, had caught them in the act. He expected one or two policemen to be standing there watching them, waiting for them to take notice. What he did not expect was four angels who were previously standing a fair few metres away to be a few feet away and one with a vicious snarl on its face.

"They've moved. Oh my god they've moved!" Robert screamed and turned around to face Patricia. Who had disappeared entirely. He could make out a girl running away in a distance. Thanks love, he thought to himself.

He turned around quickly again to find himself face to face with one of the angels. He didn't know what to do. He was only 22 and terrified this was the moment he was going to die as he did not know what these things were. He made a big mistake at that moment.

He blinked.


	2. Crash Landing

Chapter 2

"Where are we off to next Doctor?" a young woman asked leaning on the TARDIS console.

The old man looked up in frustration at the young woman. He was currently setting the co-ordinates for the next location, but got distracted when she suddenly interrupted him. What was the location? he thought. He had such a wonderful location planned to show Polly and Ben but his memory was getting weaker now. He remembered it was one of the Earth's most wonderful locations to visit but he could not remember whether it was the Amazon, Ancient Egypt or the South Pole. This was not the first time this had happened, and not the only thing he has noticed as well. He had noticed a substantial reduction in his health recently. He was feeling more tired and run down than usual, and was forgetful of things more often. He had lived a long life with this body, and felt a regeneration would not be far off. He had a slight sense of guilt that when he regenerates it will likely to be in front of Ben and Polly and anybody else who wanders by. He will one day have to explain the process to them, but it was so much harder with Humans to understand, especially humans from the 1960s. For all the change that happened in the 1960's, this would be a hard one to accept. Although, they had both done remarkably well, the Doctor thought, to grasp the idea of the TARDIS quickly and did not let it bother them. This opened their minds to new ideas of different races, planets, space travel, time travel even- but regeneration would be another thing entirely. At the moment, however that would have to wait. His temper was flaring up. Having the body of an old man would almost definitely make you prone to the mood swings of an old man.

"If you had not distracted me, child, then we would be on our way there now." The Doctor shouted at her and hit the console in anger. "Blast this machine, I cannot remember where we were headed." The Doctor screamed in frustration.

Polly took a step back. Dodo had told her about the mood swings she may encounter and knew to leave him alone when he was in a mood. The previous adventure they had with smugglers had not been pleasant, but she did not wish the Doctor to be in a mood. Ben however took a different approach.

"Doctor, there is no need to be like that. She only asked a simple question!" Ben exclaimed. He too did not have a pleasant adventure with the Doctor. It was only by accident both of them appeared on the TARDIS. The Doctor was in London with a young woman named Dorothea, Dodo for short, when she decided to remain in her own time and gave the keys to the TARDIS to Polly and Ben. When the Doctor failed to answer the door, they used the key to enter just as the TARDIS dematerialised, leading them into a different world entirely- one which they'll never forget.

Before the Doctor could respond to Ben, the TARDIS suddenly jerked violently. Polly and Ben fell to the floor while the Doctor hung on to the console to see what was happening. The room was shaking violently. Ben and Polly had never experienced anything like it. The room was spinning for them, and they felt as if they had been on a massive night out and woken up the next morning hung over. Struggling to get up was one thing, but to concentrate on standing was another.

"What is happening Doctor?" Polly screamed and tried to get up but was only forced back down by the further jolts. It reminded her of a sad carnival park with some dangerous rides- where you are strapped in but still get off the ride with bumps and bruises due to the sudden turns the track would take.

"I don't know child. I'm trying to find out!" The Doctor screamed back and looked at the console. The TARDIS had locked on to a deadly alien life form on Earth and had taken it upon herself to get the Doctor to investigate.

"The TARDIS is on autopilot, I have no control over it!", The Doctor shouted to both Ben and Polly. The experience was getting increasingly worse, and they all hoped the TARDIS would land soon.

The violent jerks had stopped. The TARDIS had landed. The Doctor moved quickly around the console to open the viewing screen. His companions were slowly getting up off the floor. After a few grunts and helping each other up, they wandered over to the console as if nothing had happened. The Doctor admired them. They came over bright eyed, not in the least worried about what happened. They've only been in the TARDIS for five minutes and already used to it, The Doctor thought.

"Where did we land?" Polly asked. The screen showed a graveyard and a lonely church. A seemingly dull and boring location, had it not been for the TARDIS crashing here. The TARDIS crashing here was probably the most exciting thing that had happened here in a long time.

"According to my scanners- Earth, Waltham Abbey, August 15th 1964." The Doctor said, nonplussed. He had expected something a bit more exciting than Waltham Abbey in the 60s. And a graveyard at that.

"Excellent, close to our period Duchess!" Ben shouted to Polly and winked. After their last adventure he could do with a stiff drink and a nightclub in the 60s' would be a fantastic place to start, Ben thought.

"Hmmmm... The TARDIS brought us here for a reason. I cannot see any reason why at the moment, bar giving a few headstones and those angels a scrub." The Doctor said, though when looking at the viewing of the graveyard, he noticed the angels themselves were quite clean compared to the headstones. This unnerved him slightly.

"Well, we're not going to do much here Doctor. Let's explore and maybe find a bar somewhere nearby." Ben suggested, hinting that alcohol would be an excellent remedy at the moment.

"I agree. We need to find out why the TARDIS brought us here. Onwards as they say." The Doctor said and smiled. He grabbed his walking stick and motioned for Ben and Polly to exit the door, not knowing that the events of today were part of a much larger scale spanning the Doctor's life over countless centuries. This was just the beginning.


	3. Dazed, Beautiful and Bruised

Chapter 3

Patricia sat on a park bench on her own, only the sounds of nature to comfort her as she wallowed in misery. She took no notice of the people who skirted past her quickly, not daring to make eye contact with her. Her life had taken a turn for the worst after that fateful night two weeks ago.

She had run for her life while Robert's back was turned. She felt awful for doing it, but she was frightened for her life after the creatures appeared from nowhere. She ran and ran until she felt she was out of harm's way and wandered aimlessly for a few hours in a daze, trying to find a way home. She eventually got picked up by a concerned stranger in the car who drove her home, although the Samaritan did notice that she was awfully frightened and jumped at the slightest change in sound.

The sun was beginning to rise when she got through the front door. She longed to lay on her warm comfy bed and let the mattress and pillows take away all her burdens. Unfortunately, by an unfortunate turn of events her parents were already awake. They were equally as amazed as her to find their daughter to be wandering home in the early hours of the morning, dressed to pull. The arguments had lasted for hours, her parents very disappointed that she had to sneak out at night and extremely concerned when she wouldn't say where he had been or what had happened. The arguments were getting her nowhere. Her parents would not listen to a word she would say. She remained in silence while her father carried on ranting after a while. She could not hear anything anymore. All she had in her mind was the vision of the angels suddenly appearing from nowhere, no longer looking like angelic beings but monsters from another world.

When she finally had enough and apologised for what she did, she was allowed to go to bed- until the police had turned up at the door asking to speak to her. It was 11am, and already somebody close to Robert had contacted the police to report a missing person's report. Usually the police would not concern themselves until at least 24 hours after a disappearance, however an incident happened at the club both Robert and Patricia were in and they wished to speak to everyone who attended the club that night. They had spoken to Patricia's friends who informed them of Robert wandering off with Patricia. Along with the missing persons report, the police felt a visit was needed.

Patricia again sat in silence while the police questioned her. She listened absent-mindedly to her parents begging her to explain what happened. She could not explain his disappearance. No-one on Earth could explain what had happened that night. She knew now that those beings must have taken Robert or done something, and she felt guiltier than ever for leaving him to fend for himself. Even more disgusted with herself, she felt glad that she hadn't stayed as she may be in Robert's position now. After a while she had explained what had happened, how they met at a club, got on well, went to the graveyard to find a quiet spot- her mother almost fainted by this point knowing what her daughter was about to get up to- and started kissing. She omitted what happened after with the creepy angels and made up a lie that she did not want to go further than kissing and she hit him across the head and ran. The police seemed slightly satisfied with the answers and took their leave to investigate the church and graveyard, while Patricia's parents sent her to bed straight away to think about what she had done. The disappointment in their eyes did not even register with Patricia. Her eyes had been opened to different worlds and she felt so tiny compared to what she saw. Her parents being disappointed was an insignificant little thing.

She went to bed and hoped that when she woke up everything would be okay. Her nightmare however was far from over though.

The next day the local newspaper had her photo plastered all over the front page regarding the investigation. Patricia's friends had been talking to the newspapers. The journalists also found out that the police could not find a trace of anything. She was labelled a prostitute, a black widower, murderer, kidnapper, every name she could think of.

She brushed it off. Nobody who knew her would think that. Would they? she thought. She looked at her parents who were unusually quiet. They would not speak to her unless she had to. She tried talking to her mum who would mumble brief answers and would not make eye contact with her. Her father refused to acknowledge her existence, unlike her mother who would notice she was there as dinner time she had made three plates of food. This is the era of cultural revolution!, she told herself quietly. This was the time when the taboos can be broken, when sex was acceptable, when rock and roll rule the world, she told herself. This did not however make her feel any better about what happened, nor did it change how her parents were perceiving her. The outside world was even worse than her parents.

Whereas her parents would try to avoid the subject, people on the street would point and stare, and whereas they were talking loudly before, they suddenly go into whispers when she walked by. Children in the street would be less private than the strangers. They would point and laugh and call her names. Children were so cruel and did not have concepts of the world as adults would have. When she entered the local shop, she could see her face plastered over the newspaper. People in the shop had stopped their shopping just to watch and see what she would do. The shopkeeper refused to serve a murderer. Angry with herself, she shouted something obscene to the people in the shops and stormed off to the nearest park to be on her own.

She sat in silence with her thoughts, not taking notice of the people who went by. Her memory was vague about last night now. The more she thought about it the less certain she was of events. This was when she decided to go back to the graveyard to see if the angels were still there. Only when she arrived, the angels had moved positions to the previous night. She knew she had not imagined the angels being that close, and when she was terrified she had sobered up slightly and noticed that two of the angels were fairly close to each other. Now during the daylight the four angels were completely separate from each other, all of who were holding their faces in their hands, as if they were weeping.

If that was not confusing enough, there was also a big blue box in the middle of the graveyard.

Even more peculiar, an old man, a young woman and a young man walked out of the box as if they owned the place. Patricia crouched behind a gravestone to investigate further.


	4. Angel Delight

Chapter 4

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and sniffed the air. He always loved coming to Earth, as the smell was always beautiful. This place was old, and the older the place the sweeter the smell. He could barely describe it to other people, but this graveyard and church were old and the smell to him was magnificent. However, there was a bitter taste in the air. He smacked his lips together in disgust, as if something irritable was on there. Something tasted horrible in the air, and he could not quite put his finger on it.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Polly asked stepping out of the TARDIS behind him. He had the look on his face that she usually has when she has eaten sprouts for Christmas dinner. Ben stepped out after Polly wondering what was going on.

"Can you not taste it, child?" The Doctor said spitting on the floor. He was dead against spitting but the taste was so revolting he had no choice.

"Taste what Doctor?" Ben asked, entirely confused as to what was going on. Polly tried to put herself in the Doctor's shoes. An alien from someplace far with a time machine and presumably different biology, she tried to "taste" whatever the Doctor was tasting. To her she could see no difference in the air to what would normally pass for normal.

"That taste. Earth is meant to smell natural and sweet, but something tastes alien and can't quite put my finger on it, my dear boy." The Doctor said, still tasting that bitter taste on his tongue. No wonder the TARDIS had landed here, the Doctor thought.

Polly took in her surroundings. Graveyard, great, she thought to herself. Polly looked at the nearest headstone. At least a hundred years old, Polly thought. This place is old!, she told herself.

"Maybe it's the TARDIS?" Ben suggested but the Doctor blasted him down, calling him a stupid boy.

"Some time travel technology, I can taste it. Not the TARDIS something else entirely!" The Doctor said, anxious as to what a time travel device was doing in 1964, and more importantly who it belonged to. He looked about and sniffed again. The smell was stronger in a certain direction than in others. Towards the church itself the smell was faint, but towards some graves on the other side of the TARDIS smelt stronger.

"The sense of smell is like how a dog sees the world," the Doctor explained to Polly and Ben as he wondered over a gravestone, "the smell is stronger here than it is over there. Like a dog uses his sense of smell more than sight."

They all looked at the headstone which showed nothing of interest. Betty Hobbs, born 18th of December 1851 and died May 22nd 1921, beloved daughter, mother, sister, grandmother and great grandmother. Polly stood there thinking how would she be remembered when she died, and wondering who remembers Betty today. The grave itself looks like it hasn't been visited in years. She hoped this would not happen to her but then thought to herself, besides the children she may have and grandchildren, the great grandchildren and further off spring are not going to care about some distant ancestor. This mental image of being forgotten frightened her. She was not going to be somebody that her descendants would forget. She was a time traveller after all.

"Betty Hobbs?" Ben asked, "Somebody you know Doctor?"

The Doctor looked annoyed at being interrupted. He had managed to pinpoint exactly what he could smell. They were in danger, grave danger.

"That's not important. Somebody had travelled in time here." The Doctor said suddenly. And not by choice, The Doctor kept to himself. "Watch yourselves and keep an eye on those statues. I know what we are up against."

"The Angels? Why they're only statues!" Ben asked, confused and frustrated. He was back in the swinging 60s and he was eager to visit a bar. He looked at the nearest angel, more than three rows away. She was weeping into her hands. He looked at the rest of the angels, much further away than this one, and they too were holding their hands to their faces. How could statues pose a threat?

"Statues when you look at them, turn your back for a moment and they will be creatures faster than the fastest animal on Earth!" The Doctor said suddenly, not taking his eyes off the statues for a minute.

Ben turned to look back at the Doctor. He did not believe the Doctor. They were only statues how could they move?

"Do not take your eyes off them for a second!" The Doctor screamed at Ben, but Ben took no notice.

"They are statues Doctor, how can statues move? We are wasting our time here." Ben said impatiently. Polly had not taken her eyes off the nearest angel.

"Doctor what are they?" She asked, equally not sure of the Doctor's judgement, but also not willing to disbelieve him as yet. Like Ben, she could not believe the Angels would suddenly come to life, but she could see the fear in the Doctor's eyes and thought if something was able to frighten the Doctor that much, then she should take heed.

"The oldest beings in the universe, child. Nobody knows how they were created. They are the kindest killers in the universe. They send their victims back in time to live out their lives. They feed off the potential energy, all those lost moments." The Doctor said starting to edge back towards the TARDIS.

"But they look like statues!" Ben said again, with now a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Blasted boy!" The Doctor shouted angrily. "Fine! We shall turn around for a moment but then turn back quickly to see them moved!"

The Doctor made sure that Polly and Ben had turned their backs and were not looking at the Angels. Angels, in London!, he thought to himself. How they got here is beyond him, but he knew he had to stop them or they will easily consume the whole Earth. And he has to get the TARDIS as far away from them as possible. Who knows what might happen when they have the whole of time and space available to them.

The Doctor turned around and counted to three.

"Turn around now and see how they have moved," The Doctor said a bit smugly. His smug look was wiped off his face when he noticed not a single Angel had moved.

"Oh I see," The Doctor said loudly, "not playing today are we?" he shouted towards the Angels.

"Doctor, they do not move! They are just normal statues! Please can we now go to a bar?" Ben begged. He had played the Doctor's little game, now he needed a nice martini.

"We cannot leave child they are dangerous beings!" The Doctor shouted back. Polly did not know what to do. She did feel that the Doctor might need some rest if he thought statues were dangerous beings.

"You have no proof of that!" Ben shouted back.

"I do." Patricia said, getting up from behind the gravestone she was hiding behind.


	5. Gin and Tonic

Chapter 5

"So you were going to show us some proof that the Angels could move?" Ben laughed and took a sip of his martini. Oh that's good stuff, he said to himself. How he had longed for a martini! Days had gone by where he was parched for something a little stronger than a cup of tea, which the Doctor was oddly found of. At one point when exploring the TARDIS, he had found an entire room filled with different types of Tea. He was slightly disappointed the TARDIS had no mini bar that he could find, and had managed to persuade the Doctor to let them all go to the nearest bar to discuss the topics of aliens. The Doctor had not put up much of a fight, as police were turning up as they were in the graveyard and ushered them all away as it was a crime scene.

"Won't they see the TARDIS?" Polly asked the Doctor as they left the park but the Doctor assured her the TARDIS would be perfectly safe. The Police would just ignore it he assured her and as long as there were people about the Angels could not move. They went to a local bar where Patricia was stared and pointed at by the locals. However, she was not sure this time. It could be the fact that the Doctor looked slightly out of place wearing a white short and a long billowing black cloak on a summer day. She put this to the back of her mind and gladly accepted Ben's offer of a Gin and Tonic.

"I have no proof as such, just what I saw." Patricia said, taking a sip of her Gin and Tonic. A few weeks ago she had never tasted alcohol, but now she felt that she must have some just to calm her nerves.

"I have to say, my girl, what makes you trust us?" The Doctor said, slight suspicion in his eye.

"What I saw that night, I have nobody else to trust. I saw you three come out of a tiny box and talking about the creatures I saw. I have to trust you as there is nobody else." Patricia said confidently. She could not rely on anybody anymore. Her friends had betrayed her, her parents shunted her, and the locals avoiding her at all costs.

"Go on then, I am eager to find out about these creatures." Ben laughed again. The drink was getting to him. He had already drunk more than the rest of them and he was drinking on an empty stomach. The Doctor shushed Ben. He did not like how much Ben was finding this amusing. These creatures were possibly the most dangerous he has met, and he has met the Daleks.

"I was in the graveyard with a guy and we were getting down to business." Patricia said and blushed slightly. It might be the swinging sixties, but she had trouble discussing her sex life with others. Ben grinned, the inner child in him coming out and finding talk about sex amusing. Polly was hanging on to Patricia's words, wanting to know what she saw, rather than know the nitty gritty business of sex. The Doctor shushed Ben again and implied to Patricia to carry on.

"We felt strange going in there. Like something was not right and we were being watched." Patricia stuttered, the fear climbing into her voice again as she was discussing this properly for the first time since the event. Ben was stopping himself from laughing, his dirty mind going into overdrive.

"We started kissing. It was amazing. We both had our eyes closed," Patricia said, confidence raising back in her voice but was as if the room had gone silent hanging on her every word. She took no notice of Ben grinning like a fool or locals pointing at her from the sidelines. She could not stop now she had started. The words kept coming out.

"I opened them. There they were. Four Angels right behind Robert. They were frightening. I can remember their features clearly. One had a crumbling face, as if it was ancient, but could still see the snarl on its face. The others were reaching out for Robert, one very close to him. I panicked. I ran for my life and left him to fend for himself. And now he's dead." Patricia sobbed, tears now running down her face knowing that it was her fault he was dead.

Polly did not know what to think. Ben was silent but only because Patricia was clearly breaking her heart. He saw how scared she was, and understood this was not a joke anymore. The Doctor was just sitting there watching Patricia for a moment, before speaking.

"He's not dead." The Doctor said and Patricia looked up in hope. The Doctor noticed this and corrected himself.

"Well yes by now he is dead but the Angels just sent him back in time to live out his life. They feed off that potential energy." The Doctor said and Polly could have slapped him. The most unhelpful words of comfort she had ever heard. Even Ben would not be as heartless as that! The Doctor could see the look of confusion on Patricia's face so explained more clearly.

"Let me try this way. Imagine if this had never happened and then you and Robert got married, had children, they had children and some of them became let's say famous sport stars or scientists?" The Doctor said and Patricia nodded she understood. "Well, say that was meant to happen. Well the Angels have come along and removed him from your timeline. Now they feed off all the potential energy your children could have been, all your hopes and dreams. "Patricia stared into her drink. That could have been her was all that was running through her mind.

"I keep seeing them you know" she said to the Doctor.

"Following you?" The Doctor suggested, more alert than ever.

"No in my dreams. They're there every time I close my eyes." She said and started to sob again.

"Why are they here Doctor?" Polly asked, curious to know more about these beings.

"To be honest child, I haven't the faintest idea. They must have been attracted by some energy of some sorts here. Or they could have just stumbled across the planet and thought 'What a feast'. What I do know is we have to stop them." The Doctor said.

The Doctor looked around to see if anybody was listening and then leaned in closer to the three.

"Wait until nightfall. I have an idea." The Doctor said, and finished off his drink and slammed the glass on the table.


	6. Graveyard Ghouls

Chapter 6

Darkness swept over the graveyard in the dead of night. The moonlight shone like a beacon illuminating the ground below. Everywhere was silent.

"WHERE'S MY TARDIS GONE?" The Doctor yelled as entered the graveyard in the dead of night. He ran as quickly as he could over to the spot where they had left the TARDIS previously. He walked around the spot bewildered as to where the TARDIS had vanished from.

"That's not the only thing that's vanished." Patricia said, looking around for any signs of the Angels. They all had torches and there was no sign of any Angel in sight. The Doctor took no notice of this. It was as if he did not care that any Angel could turn up at minute.

"They've gone hunting or something, don't worry yourself child. More importantly we need to know what happened to the TARDIS." The Doctor said, without even looking up, but started to feel the floor where the TARDIS had once stood. He really had other problems now than some moving statues.

"Do you think the Police took it with them earlier?" Polly suggested, looking about for any Angels with the torch. Ben was nearby also searching for any Angels, but quickly came over when Polly called him.

"No the Angels took it." Patricia said quickly, which caused the Doctor to stand up and pay attention to his companions for the first time since entering the graveyard and finding his beloved TARDIS missing.

"And how do you know that child?" The Doctor asked, having a sudden horrible thought and wishing it was not true.

"I'm...not entirely sure. It's a feeling I get. It's like I can feel when they are near." Patricia said quietly. Polly and Ben had forgotten all about looking for the Angels and were looking at Patricia suspiciously. Everybody has the feeling of being watched from time to time, but never had either of them known somebody to sense the presence of aliens.

"And can you sense where the Angels are now?" The Doctor asked, hoping she would say no but to his dismay she nodded her head in agreement.

"They're in the church with your box." Patricia said and then added "Doctor what's happening to me?"

"Oh I think it's just a psychic connection you had with the Angels when you met them before. I would not worry about it." The Doctor lied, not willing to tell the girl the exact truth. He had no idea how to reverse the process that Patricia was undertaking, but has calculated that she is already half way to becoming an Angel herself. The worst aspect was that he was aware this was happening to her, but he had no cure for it. Not even his people could help in this situation and he would just have to keep her calm for the meantime.

The Doctors' answer seemed to have calmed her and now that they knew where the TARDIS was they could work out a way to get it back and hopefully in the process find a way of getting the Angels off the planet before they cause any more destruction.

"Will they be able to get in the TARDIS?" Ben asked.

"Nonsense boy! Nothing could get into that TARDIS without the key and they could try their best but they will not get in." The Doctor said with a slight note of pride in his voice regarding his time travelling machine.

"Therein lies the problem." Patricia said bluntly. The Doctor looked confused.

"All they need is the key and you're heading right to them." Patricia said to clarify the situation.

The Doctor nodded. She was already thinking like an Angel, the Doctor thought. Already thought of a way to get the key from him, he suspected. He would have to be more careful with what plans he will reveal now, as when she can pick up emotions and feelings of the Angels, the same is happening for the Angels themselves. They were probably aware of Patricia's presence by now.

"So what's the plan Doctor?" Ben asked.

The Doctor paused for a moment to think the plan that was forming in his head through.

"We'll enter the church through the main door. We all must keep an eye for the angels from all angles, and if you spot them then you don't blink. Blink and you die. How often does this church get used Patricia?" The Doctor asked.

"Not very often from what I know. Maybe once or twice a year for the occasional wedding or funeral." Patricia said.

The Doctor clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Excellent, makes our plan much easier. I plan to trap the Angels here." The Doctor said, not entirely trusting his own judgement but needed to be strong for the others.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Patricia asked, eager to know what he had fully planned. The Doctor was aware of this, but felt now that Patricia that they had first met was almost totally gone and revealing much more plans now and they will all be dead when the Angels ambush them.

"I'm going to use their own defences against them. They have one of the best defence mechanisms through the universe by turning to stone when any living thing looks at them. Only they cannot even look at each other. Hence why they were weeping into their hands when they are mostly seen. We'll have to make sure they are in some way looking at each other constantly." The Doctor said and smiled. In fact, he had no idea how to accomplish that but he felt that was enough for now.

"They're restless now," Patricia said absentmindedly, "They know I'm here and know that you're here Doctor."

"How's that possible?" Polly asked.

"Because one is standing right by the entrance to the church." Patricia said.

They all turned to look and saw an Angel weeping into its hands. One that wasn't there before.

"What do we do?" Ben asked quickly, feeling a fool for mocking everyone earlier now seeing an Angel appearing from nowhere. He had a horrible thought that the rest of them were suddenly behind them and turned around so quickly the others followed suit, thinking he had seen or heard something.

When they realised nothing was there, and realised that nobody was keeping an eye on the Angel at the door, they turned around quickly.

The Angel was now mere yards from Ben, arms outstretched, a scream etched across its face as it was about to claim another victim.

"We need to get inside NOW!" The Doctor shouted and all four ran towards the church door.


	7. Don't Blink

Chapter 7

"Keep looking at it, all three of you, while I open this door!" The Doctor screamed, trying aimlessly to open the door. The other three were staring at the Angel making sure it didn't move. They were all trying not to blink, and so far it seemed to be working. If one blinked, the other two would generally not be blinking unless they happen to have synchronised blinking patterns.

"What if there are more Angels going to turn up Doctor?" Polly shouted, struggling a bit now not to blink. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for all three of them not to blink.

The Doctor ignored her and tried not to think about that and tried slamming his body into the door. The door itself was old so it might break easily. Blast, he thought, I really need to get some sort of sonic device to open all these doors! His body was too old to be able to force the door open by himself. He'd need some younger blood.

"Ben! Get over here and help me open these doors!" The Doctor shouted, much to the dismay of the girls.

"How are we meant to stop this one with one less pair of eyes?" Polly shouted, fear now firmly settling into her voice.

"You just need to keep looking at it until we get the door open!" The Doctor shouted back and shoved his shoulder into the door trying to force it open. " Don't blink whatever you do!"

Ben joined him in opening the door. The door was slowly opening but was taking some time. It was still locked and age and weather had caused the door to become stiff. Ben kicked the door to try and unlock it which it did, but did not open it fully.

"Have you ever tried not blinking?" Patricia screamed, the strain becoming irritable now more than uncomfortable. She needed to blink badly.

The Doctor and Ben pushed the door and it was stuck, their manpower alone couldn't push it. They would need either Polly or Patricia to help push the door open fully. Something was jamming it on the other side. Only problem with taking one of the girls would be then that it'll be down to one person to keep the Angel at bay- and then up to them three to make sure the coast is clear inside the church from the other Angels. However, the Doctor had a terrible feeling that the force stopping the door from opening was another Angel.

"We're almost there! We only need one of you to help give it the final push!" The Doctor shouted to the girls. If there was an Angel blocking the door then maybe a third person giving it a firm push would open it.

"Are you kidding?" Patricia screamed back. Polly couldn't last any longer. She turned and ran to the door and helped the Doctor and Ben open the door.

"Oh great thanks!" Patricia yelled as she realised she had to hold this beast back by herself. She couldn't do it anymore. She needed to blink. Suddenly, there was a loud sound of wood against gravel as the door finally gave way. She turned to see Polly and Ben rushing in, the Doctor close behind them.

She turned back to find the Angel inches from her face. Fear crossed over her mind but she was flagging now. She needed to badly blink, not caring anymore if she lived or died. This is how Robert must have felt, she told herself. She could see the features of the Angel clearly. The teeth were hideous and sharp, the innocent features that had portrayed the statues before replaced by evil and terror. She could not do it anymore, she needed to blink. The only comfort she took in it was that whatever the outcome she may be killed quickly or get to live out the rest of her life in a different time period.

She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.


	8. The Waiting Game

Chapter 8

The inevitable never came.

She risked opening her eyes to see the Angel right in front of her, stood motionlessly in stone and not looking out of place in the graveyard at all.

"Come, we need to get inside." The Doctor said behind her, making her jump out of fright. He had not taken his eyes off the Angel. He made sure Ben and Polly were in the church while he came back and got Patricia.

Patricia did not turn her back for a second and started walking backwards slowly. It was hard enough in the daylight to walk backwards without bumping into anything, yet alone walking backwards in the dark without taking your eyes off something in front of you. Her mind was racing. She could see them in her mind constantly now, and her head was hurting.

"Aren't the rest of them in there?" Patricia asked the Doctor, who was guiding her towards the door, also not taking his eyes off the Angel.

"Yes, but my ship is in there too and they will be pre-occupied with that to deal with us at the moment. However, once they realise I am there things will be very different." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"What are you going to do then? We can't possibly fight them." Patricia whispered back. Her eyes were hurting again now, from not blinking.

The Doctor didn't answer and before she knew it she was by the door and the Doctor rushed her in and shut the door behind them. Polly and Ben were quick off the mark and barricaded the door. Patricia didn't know whether this was the brightest idea, as the Angel couldn't get in, but they couldn't get out either.

Patricia looked at her surroundings. Ben and Polly had somehow managed to find a light switch and the TARDIS could be seen clearly in the centre of the Church, with the three remaining Angels trying to open it. The church itself was huge. Pews lined the centre of the church for as long as her eyes could see. The Angels were desperately trying to open the door, but as the Doctor had stated before nothing could get in without the key.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the outside. The door to the Church was being pushed by the Angel outside, but Ben and Polly had secured the door so that nothing could get in, regardless of if it was human or alien. However, the sudden noise had distracted all four of them and all eyes had been taken off the remaining Angels.

The Angels were half way up the aisle now, realising the access they needed to the TARDIS lay with the Doctor.

"I'm sorry to ask you all again, but keep an eye on them while I search." The Doctor said.

"Search for a what?" Polly asked, wishing she was anywhere but here right now.

Before the Doctor could answer, there was a smashing of glass in the distance.

"What was that?" Ben asked and moved closer to Polly.

"Anybody noticed how the one outside stopped pushing the door?" Patricia asked. Realisation dawned on them that the final Angel had broken in somewhere.

The Doctor looked at his companions with remorse. He was too old for this and these creatures were too powerful for him and he got them involved when he shouldn't have. Maybe next time I'll be more careful with who I pick to take with me, he thought to himself, remembering how he took Susan away from Gallifrey without her consent, not to mention kidnapping Ian and Barbara.

"Keep watching them. Do as I say and we will survive." The Doctor said and wandered off to the nearest room to find anything of use.

"Oh great! I really can't see how we can live through this Polly." Ben said, on the verge of tears. He did not wish to die but could not see a way out of this.

Patricia was ignoring them, deep in her own thoughts. The Angels were buzzing in her mind now, and she could feel the anger they felt at turning to stone. They were so close to going home, wherever that was, and she could feel the loneliness that shrouded their lives. She knew now why they wept. They wept because they were lonely more than anything else in the world.

The Doctor had come out of the room he was in and moved to the next.

Patricia shot a quick glance to Ben and Polly who were holding hands, staring at the Angels. Must be nice, she thought, to have each other. She couldn't understand however, how two young people would give up their lives for a complete stranger. She realised he was a dangerous man, as people will give up their lives to protect him. Even she felt she would do it, which frightened her.

The Doctor came out of the room with a giant mirror and dragged up some stairs by the door.

Patricia's head was still buzzing with the images of Angels, her body feeling tired and a struggle to move. Realisation was dawning on her, she wasn't just connected to the Angels in some weird way. She was becoming an Angel herself.


	9. The Beautiful Plan

Chapter 9

"Keep watching them. Do as I say and we will survive." The Doctor said and wandered off to the nearest room to find anything of use.

He shut the door behind him so that he could get a moment of peace. He had no idea how to combat these beings, and felt a coward for leaving his companions to fend for themselves. Compared to these beings, the Daleks were a piece of cake.

He looked about and could not find anything of use. The room itself must have been a store room of some sorts as there was all sorts in here. He made a quick note of the items, but none would be of use. A mop and bucket, some cleaning products, some spare Bibles and a small mirror. The Doctor paused when he saw the mirror. A plan was forming in his mind but he would need more than a small mirror to combat them.

He left the room and saw Ben and Polly next to each other staring at the Angels, while Patricia was staring but seemed to present in body but absent mentally. He will soon have to deal with the problem of Patricia.

He entered the next room and to his delight there were a few giant mirrors in the room. This must have been where the priest gets ready before the sermon. He counted three mirrors, though he had no idea why a priest would need three. Must have been a very vain Priest, the Doctor thought to himself.

He picked up a mirror and dragged it out of the room, the plan he was thinking of becoming more a reality by the minute. We could actually survive this, he said to himself. He looked about and saw some stairs and started to drag the mirror up the stairs.

There was only one room up here, besides the door leading out to the rest of the church from above. It was a small room, enough so that the three mirrors he saw downstairs could fit in nicely and maybe even the small mirror. He dragged the mirror in the room and went back down the stairs.

"Ben, come help me move these mirrors from this room." The Doctor said and snuck a glance down the aisle. The three Angels hadn't moved and the fourth had decided to join them and was coming out of the side door at the end of the Church.

Ben got up quickly, glad to be able to blink again and helped the Doctor drag the remaining two mirrors up the stairs.

"You got a plan Doctor?" Ben asked, dragging the heavier of the two mirrors up the stairs.

"Yes, and we only need to get them to follow us." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, is it always this dangerous with you?" Ben asked.

"There's a million to one chance we'll survive tonight." The Doctor answered, which helped Ben feel even worse about the situation. He had feared this answer. Pulling the mirror into the room, he stopped and stared at the Doctor, who merely grinned.

"But I find a million to one chances crop up nine times out of ten." The Doctor said and chuckled to himself, which also did not help Ben feel any better.

They left the room and shouted for the girls to come up.

"What's the plan Doctor?" Ben asked again.

"We wait for them to turn up and use their defences against them in that room with mirrors." The Doctor said and beamed. He felt fairly confident about his plan.

The girls ran up the stairs, eager to be away from the Angels, though the Doctor noticed that Polly seemed more eager than Patricia.

The Doctor ushered them all in the room and closed the door.

"We only have a couple of minutes if that but here is the plan." The Doctor said and the three listened intensely.

"We switch the light out and hide behind the mirrors and wait for the Angels enter the room. One of us will hide behind the door to switch the light back on and they should remain as stone." The Doctor said, quite proud that his simple plan could work.

"How will that work?" Polly asked.

"They can't look at each other, and the mirrors will show their reflections, keeping them set in stone." Ben answered and the Doctor was quite proud of him for understanding the Angels.

"Exactly, my boy!" The Doctor said and smiled, however Ben didn't return the smile at all.

"You also said that they can move faster than anything we know." Ben said and The Doctor's smile vanished and could see where Ben was going with this.

"What? What's wrong?" Polly asked looking from both Ben and the Doctor.

"Pol, they move like lightening but yet haven't entered the room." Ben said glumly, realising their nightmare is not over yet. And the nightmare was about to get worse.

"And we have another problem- Patricia is missing." Ben said and he was quite right. She was nowhere to be seen and the Doctor realised she had sacrificed herself so that the plan will work.


	10. Sacrifice

Chapter 10

Patricia left them to their debate. She knew what she had to do, and she saw a perfect opportunity in leaving the group. They were too busy worrying about how to survive themselves to notice her missing.

She silently left the room and onto the landing where the four Angels were standing patiently, as if they were waiting for her.

"I know what you want." She said to them, but silence surrounded her. They have no vocal chords, so she was not expecting any reply.

"I know what is happening to me, and I cannot stop it." She said depressingly, knowing her life as she knew it was over. They did not attack her as she was turning into one of them. She had no idea how they managed it, but they had chosen her to become an Angel.

She took in her surroundings while she had the chance. She knew she had no way of stopping what was happening to her, but she was going to use the last of her humanity to help the Doctor. The four Angels were in front of her. They were all standing before the balcony overlooking the centre of the Church. She felt she would have just enough time to push one over the edge, hopefully smashing it in its stone format.

She chose the Angel that was already crumbling in its face. She felt this Angel would shatter easier than the other three, though that will mean three strong Angels remain. She could see no easy solution. She could either attempt to shatter the crumbling Angel and leave three strong Angels, or attempt to shatter a stronger one which may or may not happen, meaning her attempt at helping the Doctor would be wasted.

She could suddenly sense their thoughts. The process was almost complete, except she had not physically changed into an Angel yet. She could read their minds like a book, seeing that they thought they had the Doctor and his friends trapped in the room. She fed them more lies by saying it was a barren room and no escape. This could work after all, Patricia thought to herself.

"If I am to become one of you, so be it." Patricia said to them. She felt some regret that she will never get to travel with the Doctor.

She ran towards the Angel and pushed it over the side. She watched it shatter on the floor below. She could feel her mind slipping away, and she shot a quick glance at her hands which were turning to stone.

Her last thought before she converted fully was "What happened to Robert?"


	11. Success and Failure

Chapter 11

The Angels entered the darkened room.

Ben and Polly were hiding behind mirrors with the Doctor behind the door. He felt a pang of guilt knowing that one of these beings was Patricia. He summarised that she had pushed one over the edge given that they had all heard something shatter and that he could make out four angels in the darkness.

He switched the light switch on.

The four Angels stood motionless in the room. He did a quick test while Polly and Ben were still hiding and shut his eyes. The Angels had not moved an inch. The mirrors were doing their job.

"Don't walk in front of the mirrors." He told Ben and Polly and they walked around the Angels.

"What happened to Patricia?" Polly asked, suppressing a sob.

"I think they sent her back in time and fed off her potential energy." The Doctor lied.

"Can we go and find her?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea where they sent her. Now come along we need to secure the room." The Doctor said and ushered Ben and Polly out. He looked back at the Angels wondering which one was Patricia. He could not bring himself to tell Polly and Ben the truth.

He walked up to an Angel and looked at their features.

All their faces were perfect. Patricia had destroyed the crumbling Angel. Funny, he thought to himself, there is a way to destroy them.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." The Doctor said and left the room. To Ben and Polly he started doing a strange routine with the door, pulling out gadgets from his pockets and fiddling with the handle, corners and under the door. To the Doctor, he was putting a perception filter over the door and the room. It would not stop them forever, but it might keep the planet safe for a while.

"We never did find out how and why they were here did we?" Ben said to the Doctor, implying an answer which he was sure the Doctor knew.

The Doctor did not answer. His mind was already preoccupied with this scenario.

He had a feeling there was a time wormhole or portal somewhere nearby which the Angels had used, as they live so far from the Earth there was no chance of a passing visit. He could not quite pinpoint how, and there were more scenarios for why than how. They could have stumbled across a portal and landed here, which would explain the crumbling Angel through the time portal. Or they could have been here for another reason entirely. It reminded him that he would need to get the Hand of Omega at some point, as he failed when he first landed with Susan in Foreman's Yard and entirely forgot. That was for another day.

"No Ben we did not, and I think we need to leave here as soon as possible." The Doctor said and ushered Ben and Polly to the TARDIS. He wanted to forget this place as soon as was physically possible. He felt tired and worn out after this adventure. He never thought he'd ever encounter Angels in his lifetime, and he was emotionally and physically exhausted from the experience.

"Where to next Doctor?" Polly asked, also eager to leave. They past a pile of rocks and dust, which the Doctor presumed was the Angel that Patricia managed to destroy.

"I have a special trip planned. How does the South Pole sound to you?" The Doctor said, remembering the original trip before they crash landed here.

"Anywhere that is not here is fine with me. Those Angels creep me out." Polly said and stepped into the TARDIS.

"I feel sorry for Patricia." Ben said and followed her into the TARDIS where they were continuing to grieve for Patricia.

The Doctor took one final look at the Church before closing the TARDIS doors and setting off on his next adventure.

_End of Part 1. Part 2 will feature The Fifth Doctor encountering the Angels once more._


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Robert blinked.

It was suddenly daylight. He was just in a graveyard looking at those horrific Angels who had just vanished. He looked about quickly, but there was no Angel to be seen. Nor any graves or church for that matter. He was in a thick area of forest, which was most certainly not here before.

"Where am I?" He said aloud before he heard a horse approaching.

The rider approached and Robert blinked assuming it was somebody in fancy dress. A further second and third rider appeared on horses. A Roman soldier dismounted his horse and approached Robert.

"What is it, Hector?" One of the riders shouted, presumably a general of some sort.

"I am unsure sire. He wears strange attire. What should we do with him?" The solider, Hector, shouted back to his commander.

The general thought about the situation. He could do with some more slaves in this god forsaken land. He longed for the streets of Rome again, but he was stuck in this cold and wet country hunting barbarians.

"Bring him along. He shall be my eunuch." The general shouted back and went back to his thoughts of Rome.

Robert pinched himself, as if it was a dream and he wanted to wake up now. He knew some Latin, having studied it in school, but never heard it spoken in such a casual way. He could make out some words but most defiantly understood the word "eunuch" and put two and two together. He made a run for it. He could not imagine a life without his pride and joy.

Before he got ten paces some cord had wrapped around his feet and he fell to the ground before being knocked unconscious by the soldier.

"We shall do the cutting of the genitalia when we reach camp immediately. It will be far easier when he is unconscious." The general said while the soldier strapped Robert on to the horse.

"Yes sire." Hector replied.

"Come, I am eager for some food. The Catuvellauni are becoming harder to smoke out. Come!" The commander said and off they went back to camp.


End file.
